


Breathe

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Smells, this is all over the place, well this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza





	

Cosimo smells like oatmeal and soap, he smells like home and Fyr still can’t believe he’s here. He is warm and soft when Fyr hides his face in the crock of Cosimo’s neck. There are still cookies on the table, tea charmed to stay warm, and the low chair makes the position awkward, but right now, Fyr can't think of a better place to be. 

 

Cosimo smiles when Fyr starts to doze off again, still awkwardly half in his lap. The lavender smell of his soap is painfully familiar, as is the slight hint of what Cosimo thinks is minty chocolate and steel. It's an odd combination, but it is truly so Fyr that now, after five long years, it steals Cosimo’s breath away. 

Fyr’s hair is surprisingly soft and smells like something Cosimo can't quite place, the smell getting stronger every time he drags his fingers through it. 

 

When Flick wakes up in Highmere, the first moment is pure confusion. It's colder than in her bed and everything smells like soap. There’s a faint trace of almonds, but different enough to help her shake off the sleep. 

She got so used to waking up surrounded by the soft smell of dark chocolate and musk, and now, stuck in tent with only Cosimo and Fyr, it is odd to start the day without them. 

 

Nil’s bedroom rarely smells of other people. He doesn't like inviting people, just to invariably wake up alone in the morning. When he was younger, he used to crawl into Flick’s bed, and he can't help but feel a bit of deja vu when Ivia climbs into his. 

The part of the bed he designates as hers (and Fyr’s, occasionally) smells a bit like wood and something she tried to use to create an ooze model. 

 

Leo’s room smells like him. When he sits on the bed he can't help thinking is smells like summer, freshly cut grass and flames jumping to the sky. It’s comforting, thinking that even in the middle of winter, there's a spark of the summer out in the world. Nil listens to Leo’s advice, smiles, and takes another piece of parchment. 

Acting on a whim he draws a bear with a mug of ale dancing by the fire, and titles it “A Party Animal,” sounding ridiculously overdramatic. Leo laughs and Nil can't help feeling absurdly proud of his work. 

 


End file.
